


Bad Moon Rising: Part 3

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Bad Moon Rising [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: The day after getting stranded in front of Kylo’s house, you head back to pick up you car, which ends up being just a little awkward.





	Bad Moon Rising: Part 3

Your room was bright when you finally woke up. Too bright. From the angles of the shadows coming in through the windows, you could tell it wasn't as early as you'd hoped it would be. Subconsciously or not, you hadn't set an alarm the night before, getting in so late from your eventful evening. You didn't need to go to work today, thankfully, but you thought you'd at least wake up at a decent time. You had things to do. 

 

Rolling onto your back, you sighed and closed your eyes, finally trying to process what had transpired last night, playing the scenes out in your head. 

 

As bad as he whole incident had been, you were lucky. Your car was pretty messed up, but you were safe. Much worse things could have happened to you than a kind - you struggled to use that word - stranger helping you change your tire. You squinted your eyes closed even tighter at the thought of what could have happened to you. 

 

Still exhausted, you nearly fell asleep again before your heart sank in your chest as the image of Kylo working on your car came into your mind. You didn't want to think about a random stranger this way, but you did. It was so unlike you, to lust after a stranger like this - if that was what this feeling was. 

 

You sat up quickly in bed and shook your head to rid the thoughts you were having. You didn't know who this creep was, and just because he was good looking doesn't mean he's a nice guy. He could have easily taken advantage of the situation, a guy his size. 

 

But he didn't. 

 

You sighed and groggily got up from bed, noticing the time. You had been asleep for nine hours, but you still felt exhausted. Yesterday had really taken a lot of of you. 

 

Over the next hour, you readied yourself slowly, all the while trying to decide what needed to be done. You knew you needed to get your car back. That was the main goal.  But you needed to figure out how. 

 

If you went during the day, you'd likely avoid Kylo. Which is exactly how it needed to be. You needed to go now. Just stop by, very quickly, grab your car and head out. No awkward interaction. 

 

It was nice out, and not midnight, so you decided to walk to Kylo's. You toyed with calling your parents, or calling Rey again, who had called back while you were sleeping. But your parents didn't need to know what happened. And you had decided that the conversation you wanted to have with Rey had become something that needed to be discussed in person. 

 

Your car was exactly how you left it, and that somehow made you feel disappointed, as if some magic would have descended upon it overnight, or that it was all a dream. You then tried to convince yourself that you hadn't expected Kylo to fix it for you. 

 

In the daylight, it looked much worse. You sighed heavily then chuckled. 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

You closed your eyes _. Not again._

 

You knew it was Kylo by the distinct, booming voice, presumably watching from his porch, so you didn't even turn around to greet him. 

 

"Shouldn't you be at work?" you questioned playfully, surprised at how comfortable you were now. 

 

"I work from home."

 

You rolled your eyes, your back still to the house. You whispered to yourself, "Of course you do."

 

"What was that?" Kylo asked, unable to hear and eager for a reason to approach you. 

 

You heard the steps creak and footsteps on the pavement behind you. You rolled your eyes again and crossed your arms. Feeling Kylo's presence behind you, you turned around. "I  _said_..."

 

You stopped, stunned. It wasn't his height that shocked you. You already were aware of that, not that it was any easier to accept it now. But you were finally fully seeing him. The sunlight made his eyes almost golden. You could now see the color of his hair, not that it was much different than it had looked last night, still pitch black. Each and every one of the marks on his face that was hidden in the darkness the night before were now exposed. 

 

"Holy shit." You slapped your hand over your mouth and looked down at your feet.  _You did not just say that out loud._

 

Kylo wasn't fazed, or at least he didn't let it show. He continued to look down at you, his brows furrowed over his deep-set eyes. 

 

When you looked back up, he was still gazing at you, and the eye contact made your heart fly into your throat. 

 

You began to speak, but you choked on your words. "I, um." You pointed behind you to your car. "I, uh, called a tow truck. He should be here soon. And then I'll be out of your hair."

 

Kylo narrowed his eyes. "No," he said sternly. 

 

"'No' what?" you asked, aggravated. 

 

"I'm sorry. I just ..." He huffed. He seemed frustrated with himself. Pausing, he looked away, trying to find the words. "I meant you're not bothering me."

 

The hair on the back of your neck stood up. "Oh."

 

You weren't sure how to react. Here he was, someone you were surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, becoming attracted to, who you were slowly realizing felt the same way. Maybe he was a decent guy after all. There were a few things you were apprehensive about.

 

As if on cue, the tow truck pulled up. You were glad for the distraction. While you talked to the driver, Kylo waited for you patiently, scuffling his boots against the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. 

 

Minutes passed before he spoke up. "Let me come with you."

 

His deep voice spooked you and you jumped slightly. Still processing what he'd said, you looked at him. _Did I hear that right?_

 

Not wanting to seem to eager, or immediately deny him, you turned around slowly. "Why?"

 

"Do you really want to sit at the dealership alone for hours?" He raised his eyebrows inquisitively. 

 

He was making it difficult to tell him no. He was handsome, and surprisingly charming and kind. But something in your gut wouldn't allow you to agree to his advances. 

 

"I have plans. Thanks, though." Your last sentence almost sounded like a question. Even you weren't sure if you wanted to turn him down. You hated lying. 

 

Kylo balled his fists unknowingly. He did not like being rejected. But he did like you. And he knew he needed to tone it down if he was going to get anywhere with you. 

 

"Oh. Okay. That's, uh. That's fine."

 

It was silent for a moment except for the chains clashing along the underbelly of your car. You both stood awkwardly, looking away. 

 

The driver approached you, and you turned to face him. "Whenever you're ready, miss."

 

Kylo took his opportunity. He took off behind him back to his house, leaving you on the sidewalk. He scaled the steps and threw the door open, slamming it behind him. Kylo was still angry, dejected even. He wanted to be mad, but not in front of you. 

 

"Fuck!" He kicked a chair and slammed a first on the dining table. 

 

Where had he gone wrong? He was charming enough, he thought. What else should he have done?

 

He sloppily dropped onto his couch, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. He squeezed his head, frustrated. 

 

He faintly heard the sound of the tow truck starting up, and a door closing. That was it. You were gone. 

 

He stood up quickly, accidentally - or so he told himself - kicking the coffee table, flipping it on its side. A noise escaped from his throat, what was supposed to be a curse word, but he couldn't even think straight anymore. 

 

He stood still suddenly, trying to quiet his breathing, thinking he'd heard something. 

 

He waited. He heard it again, a knock at his door.

 

"What is it?!" Kylo's voice bellowed from the house. 

 

A third knock. 

 

He flung the door open and there you were. You stared at him. Something was off. He seemed angry. Again. 

 

"Are you alright?" you asked. 

 

"Yes. Peachy. What do you want?"

 

His tone stung. 

 

You steadied yourself. _Just do it._

 

"I was wondering if I could get your number?" All the words were mumbled together, you weren't even sure if you said what you wanted to say, but at least some question came from your mouth. 

 

Kylo stared at you, his face unchanging, stern. 

 

You continued, wondering if you had indeed not made a comprehensible sentence. "I just want your number so we can, like, I don't know. Maybe we can see each other again? When I -"

 

"Yeah. Yes," he interrupted. He visibly cringed, hating how desperate he sounded, but a smile crept onto your face. It was endearing. 

 

You handed him your phone. You watched as he clumsily handled it, cursing under his breath at the way his too-large hands hit all the wrong buttons. You slowly took in his features again, still stunned from earlier. 

 

"Y/N... Y/N?"

 

"Hm?" You looked up at his face, realizing you had been staring at the other parts of him, entranced. Your face reddened. 

 

Kylo cracked a smile, finally, and handed your phone back. 

 

You held his gaze, and he yours. You felt something between the two of you. Something different? You couldn't quite put your finger on it. You weren't the type of person to go on looks alone, and you didn't know much about this guy, but something was -

 

A loud horn screamed behind your back and you jumped. "Shit," you spoke, grabbing at your chest as your heart raced. You turned around to face the street. Kylo chuckled behind your back. 

 

"I need to go. Apparently."

 

You sped down the steps before any awkward goodbyes could be exchanged. You waved a hand casually above your head as you climbed into the truck, not bothering to look out the window back towards the house as the driver pulled away from the curb. 

 

A minute later, your phone buzzed in your hand, and you closed your eyes before opening it. 

 

_Dinner?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ TheIndifferentDroid


End file.
